


away (from me)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Tony, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony looks out the window, and wishes to make the sadness and betrayal disappear.





	away (from me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivorysilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorysilk/gifts).



> Can be seen as a platonic relationship between Steve and Tony, or not: here is my entry for the 2017 Cap-IM RBB. I've _finally_ gotten around to uploading it, after my writer unfortunately had to withdraw from the challenge due to RL.
> 
> (Clearly a sad, pining Tony is what one posts on Steve Roger's birthday)


End file.
